How Eren Handled It
by variantpotato
Summary: Eren is totally ooc in this oneshot of how he reacts to seeing his father again finally! It turns out that guy was in the walls the whole time! This could also be considered the troll version of ch. 6 in "The Fate They Shared". (I do not own any of these pics. My oc is in there too! Rated M for the Eren who needs to take a chill pill!)


(849)

Hinami and Armin swooped down from the sky, with my old man hanging in between them. They landed roughly on the ground in front of me and the other guys.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Mikasa's mouth fell open when she realized I was pissed as hell again. "H-hey, _motherfucker_!" I shouted at Grisha. You know what? That jackass _jolted_ like he hadn't seen this shit coming!

I got to my feet and took a step from that nasty-smelling carcass towards him. I immediately regretted the action as pain shot up my new leg. I staggered a little and Mikasa caught me like I was her precious baby! Everyone around me was staring like I was a titan or something. But then that wouldn't be right because they would be trying to kill me. Right there I jinxed that shit as Shadis drew his blades at me, and everyone else on the roof did too.

"What the _hell_ are you guys thinking?!" I said angrily. Shadis called down,"We saw you come out of that titan there."

Oh, what the fuck? I looked at the steaming heap behind me. This was news! I was in a titan? Not good.

I turned to my dad who was standing nervously behind Hinami and Armin. _Like those two are gonna save your ass_! I clenched my fists. "This is your goddamn fault!" I yelled at him. "I was a titan just now because of that shit you injected me with, right?" His expression was priceless. I had hit the jackpot.

Then my old man went and did something I wasn't expecting. He looked up at Shadis on the roof and cried,"Don't kill Eren! He must fulfill his purpose for Humankind!" I glared at him. Hell no, you will have to fulfill your bullcrap yourself, asshole!

"Don't put your shit on me!" I shouted and ripped the key off my neck. The past years I had been contemplating about that thing. How the actual _fuck_ did Grisha expect me to make it to our basement when titans were all over the place?! His eyes widened in horror as if I was near him. Now THAT would be scary.

"Eren! The _key_! Don't forget about our basement!" He said. Those were the exact words he used before he injected me years ago, and I think he knew it too. For some reason hearing that and seeing the golden key in my hand threw me into a flashback. I could see dad towering over me, tears streaming down his face. "Ugh.." I fell to my knees when I felt the needle pierce my arm. "Eren!" I heard Mikasa scream, but I was stuck in the darkness - alone with my psycho old man and a key.

...

I heard faded sounds in the distance. My eyes were already open, which surprised me kind of. Out of the corner of my eyes Armin and Hinami sat. They were staring at me, their faces stricken with horror. Dammit. "Was I shit-talking in my sleep again?" I asked 'cause I was a little concerned. Armin was used to that type of thing. But Hinami wasn't, and I didn't want to scare her or anything. I mean my _rep_ was on the line!

I gasped when I realized we were all on a slanted roof. _That's_ why my ass was hurting! Damn shingles!

"Hand him over at once!"

I turned and saw the sergeant and a bunch of other trainees. Mikasa, my shithead dad and half of the other guys were on my side blocking them from getting to me. I squinted to make out the faces on the opposite side. Shadis, _duh_. Connie. Sasha. Daz and Thomas...That damn horse, Jean! Why was I not surprised?! I was amazed at how many other recruits I couldn't name! We had all trained together for, what? Two years? I couldn't even recognize some of the guys _defending_ me! "Wow. I suck." I said out loud on accident.

"Ah, I heard that! He's awake!" I heard Shadis yell. "Turn yourself in, Jaeger!"

I couldn't take his threats seriously because at that angle on the roof all I could see was the top of his bald head. I snickered as I got to my feet. I went and stood beside Mikasa in that wall of people who were trying to protect me. "Eren!" she screamed. "Get back!" And let you guys have your pointless standoff? _No way, _show-off!

My eyes narrowed at something moving in the distance. A fucking _titan_.

"Are you shitting me?! We're in a crisis!" I shouted angrily at the other side. "Those faggots are still getting inside through the wall breach, you _pricks_!" My ears tuned in to the sound of screaming. There must've been two hundred titans swarming Trost now, hot on the heels of helpless townspeople!

"Don't address me that way, _Jaeger_! Remember that you are just a puny cadet still! You emerged from a titan. That's more than enough reason to cut you down where you stand!" The sergeant stupidly countered. I was so pissed at the fact that innocent people were dying below us. They needed help, and I was angry enough to kill everyone in my way to do it.

I instinctively rose my hand to my mouth. I was about to chomp down on my fucking thumb when all of a sudden Grisha was on me. "Eren! You _can't_ do that!" he shrieked like he was my goddamn _mother_! I lost my shit and tried to kill him right there. Just then Shadis roared,"Get him while he's down!"

I heard blades clashing and some of the trainees gave their battle cries. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the 104th Training Squad.

Grisha and I rolled on the roof. I was trying to land a punch, but every one I threw he dodged. That made me _mad_. Soon he had me pinned by my arms on the edge of the roof. "_Mother_-" I kicked him in the stomach, but he pulled me with him. "-_fucker_!" I was still fighting as we fell, but I landed on my back hard with him on top.

My vision was blurry from all the pain I was feeling. And it might not all have been physical.

"Eren! Eren are you alright?!" My dad said by my side, brushing the hair out of my eyes. I wanted to break his arm off, but instead I started bawling right there on the pavement. I couldn't do _anything_! No matter how much hate I had for the titans, I couldn't kill them that way!

I attempted to sit up, but it was too painful. I must've broken a rib or two. I coughed into my hands. My eyes widened at the blood splattered in my palms. "..What?" I let out. The others were still fighting it out on the roof, and I wondered which side was winning. I cleaned my hands on my shirt and wiped my eyes. Grisha was trying to get their attention, but here we were without help. "Fuck." I mumbled and my eyes trailed off to the side, in the direction I was hearing giant footfalls.

A fifteen-meter titan rounded the corner of a house, and I heard my father scream and tell me to run. But I found myself happy to see it. Why did I want to live on for? I couldn't help anybody. Ironically it was the same titan that had taken a bite out of me earlier. I was on my knees before it, staring in wonder at its evilly warped grin. Then I saw the familiar titan behind it. It smiled even bigger, glad to see I was getting my fair share. "Like mother, like son..."

Suddenly my natural hatred for these beings returned. I was wide-eyed and confounded at the monstrous hand slowly outstretched for me. I grabbed a giant finger with my left arm and held it away from me. I glared at the titan looming over me and said,"Just what the _fuck_ are you thinking of doing?"

I knew I didn't have enough injuries to do what I wanted to do. There were people dying out there, and I could very well as hell save them. So I raised my hand to my mouth and bit down as hard as I could. I felt the pain right before I transformed. Damn!


End file.
